Elle Souffre Dans Le Noir
by Lily All-I-Want
Summary: Ce qu'a pu ressentir Alice Londubat lors de son coma...


Elle pleure. Seule dans le noir, elle ressasse ses pires souvenirs. Ses larmes mouillent le sol sur lequel elle est assise, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine. Vaguement, elle entend ses gouttes tinter en touchant la terre. Elle n'en a cure. Elle pleure son désespoir et sa détresse. Elle pleure son chagrin et sa peur. Elle pleure car c'est la seule chose qu'elle se souvient savoir faire.

Elle vole. Elle plane dans le ciel, tel un oiseaux magnifique, les ailes déployées et les plumes chatoyant dans la lumière matinale. Le vent s'y engouffre et la glace. Non pas d'effroi, mais d'un sentiment de triomphe apaisant. Elle surplombe la vallée, elle domine le ciel. Même le soleil qui tente vainement de la réchauffer la craint. Là haut, elle n'a aucun ennemi. Elle est invincible.

Elle tombe. Elle dégringole à grande vitesse et rien ne peut stopper sa course. Elle bat des bras, elle s'agite, mais tout est inutile. Le vent souffle autour d'elle, comme si une tornade la transportait. Elle est glacé d'effroi. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, le sang afflue dans ses oreilles et la battement de ses tempes n'a jamais été aussi conséquent. Elle tente de se redresser, de trouver une solution, d'arrêter son cauchemar. Mais rien ne peut la sauver.

Elle cri. Elle hurle son malheur, son désespoir. Elle hurle dans l'espoir vain que quelqu'un l'entende, que quelqu'un vienne la délivrer de cette réalité cauchemardesque qui est sienne. Elle hurle comme jamais, elle se casse la voix et se vide les poumons. Elle est terrifié, transie de peur. Le long de sa colonne vertébrale coule un filet de sueur. Elle appelle, en vain. Elle entend raisonner ses cri dans le noir. Elle ne sait pas où elle est, ni comment en partir.

Elle se noie. Elle sent l'eau emplir ses poumons, le souffle lui manquer, l'air lui échapper. Elle bat des jambes pour s'extraire de ce marécage. Elle sent la surface proche d'elle, elle peut presque sentir ses doigts percer l'eau. Mais lorsqu'elle tente de passer la tête hors de l'eau pour inhaler une grande bouffé d'air, quelque chose lui enserre la jambe et la tire vers le fond. Elle tente de s'échapper, elle se tortille, se débat. Mais la chose l'entraîne toujours plus loin, toujours plus bas. Elle suffoque. Elle coule.

Elle brûle. Elle sent le soleil chauffer sa peau, réduire tout son corps à néant. La douleur irradie au centre d'elle même, déploya ses tentacules dans ses membres endoloris. Elle cherche les points faibles, elle creuse, elle se développe et prend possession. Son corps et son esprit ne sont plus que souffrance. Elle prie, elle supplie pour qu'elle stoppe, mais la douleur est insensible à ses prières. Elle continue son chemin et peu à peu détruit son occupante.

Elle entend. Des sons lui parviennent petit à petit. Des voix viennent emplirent ses oreilles, trop déformées pour qu'elle puisse en saisir le sens. Elle se concentre, tâche de les comprendre. Elle entend des bribes de phrases, des mots sans queue ni tête, des termes qui lui demeurent inconnu. Elle tente d'y répondre, de parler pour se faire entendre à son tour. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle reste là, éternelle spectatrice de l'envolée de sa liberté.

Elle se souvient. Sa mémoire revient par morceaux, comme brisées d'une bataille que sa détentrice ne comprend pas encore. A son tour elle cherche, pour ses souvenirs, pour la clé qui l'aidera à se défaire de son affreuse réalité. Elle cherche son exutoire. Et comme toute chose qui se montre à ceux dont la volonté est la plus forte, elle se souvient. Elle se rappelle sa vie et la raison qui l'a enfermée dans les ténèbres.

Elle se bat. Elle prends sur elle, sur son esprit malmené. Elle rassemble son courage et ses dernières forces, pour se battre. Elle jette à corps perdu dans la bataille. Elle ne pense plus, ne raisonne plus, ne réfléchit plus. Elle se démène comme jamais. Car elle sait que c'est sa dernière chance. Si elle ne combat pas suffisamment, elle y restera coincée. Et cette pensée lui donne la force nécessaire à son combat.

Alors, difficilement, lentement, et sous les cris des personnes qui l'entourent...

Elle ouvre les yeux.


End file.
